


До конца

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Кровавые пальцы оставляют следы на коричневой коже и на металлической застежке ремня, и Стив, на секунду задерживая дыхание, изучает их, в последний раз ощущая приятную легкость круглого щита Капитана Америка.





	До конца

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением от трейлера, вышедшего 4 февраля 2019 г.

Стив с трудом расстегивает ремень-крепление, пальцы дрожат и не слушаются, а в горле встаёт ком. Не тот, что мешает говорить, сдавливая грудь, едва не ломая ребра. А тот, что ощущается металлическим привкусом на губах, не дает дышать, потому что в этот раз, кажется, ребра действительно сломаны. Кровавые пальцы оставляют следы на коричневой коже и на металлической застежке ремня, и Стив, на секунду задерживая дыхание, изучает их, в последний раз ощущая приятную легкость круглого щита Капитана Америка.

Щит, как воспоминание о том, что когда-то было. Напоминание о войне, о Пегги и Говарде, о Баки, летящем в пропасть, о собственном глупом решении потопить самолет, о котором впоследствии он почти не жалел. С ним связана вся его жизнь, все победы, все потери и разочарования. С ним связаны люди, что так дороги сердцу. Каждый Мститель использовал щит в бою, помогая Стиву побеждать. Каждый, но не Тони.

Тони лишь ремонтировал крепления, подтягивал ремни, полировал поверхность, подбирал краску так, чтобы Стиву было не к чему придраться. Встраивал в него приспособления, даже когда они ругались, даже в те времена, когда Стив перестал быть Капитаном Америка, а их отношения были хуже, чем у Папы Римского с Галилеем. Наташа, пытаясь развеселить его, называла это разводом. Стив же считал, что это одна из тех ошибок в его жизни, которую он был обязан совершить. Точно так же он направил свой самолёт в воду в сорок пятом.

Щит соскальзывает с предплечья так легко, плавно, немного застревает на ладони, когда Стив непроизвольно сжимает пальцы в кулак. Это годами выработанный рефлекс, привычка, не требующая специальных усилий. Но в этот раз кулак разжимается, кожа скользит по руке, по ткани перчатки так же легко, как в тот раз на хеликарриере, когда он отказался сражаться с Баки; как в тот раз в бункере, когда Тони сказал, что Стив не достоин щита.

Поднимая взгляд, Стив осматривается, выискивая своих, но вокруг темно. И он прикрывает глаза на секунду, чтобы вздохнуть, чтобы ещё раз вспомнить всё то хорошее, что с ним случилось. Он падает на колени, едва не срываясь на слезы, тупая боль саднит в груди. Но сквозь закрытые веки Стив видит, чувствует теплый свет, словно от реактора Тони.

Он так его раздражал порой. В те ночи, когда Стив не мог спать, голубой свет в темноте — чёртово яркое пятно — светил в глаза; в те дни, когда реактор наглухо гас, потому что Тони снова решил пожертвовать собой, наплевав на мнение Стива на этот счет; в те длинные два года, когда он не видел этот свет не потому что, Тони избавился от реактора, а потому что сбежал, спасая жизнь лучшему другу и отстаивая свои принципы и взгляды.

Стив представляет, что это спасение: тепло, приятные воспоминания и что-то знакомое, родное. Ему хочется утонуть в глазах Тони, почувствовать прикосновения пальцев или упасть в объятия железного костюма; ему хочется услышать голос, который давал бы надежду, слова о прощении и обещание никогда не соваться в драку, не подумав.

— Тони, — еле слышно произносит Стив, и тело снова содрогается в приступе боли, он стискивает зубы, хрипя. Ему то ли вспороли живот, то ли сломали все кости, понять уже невозможно.

— Тише, — чуть сиплый, но теплый, родной и заботливый, полный отчаяния голос прямо над ухом. По щеке проходит струя горячего дыхания. — Я могу спасти вас. И пойду до конца.

Впопыхах Стив открывает глаза, ловит взволнованный взгляд Тони, удивляется его ухмылке и хочет поцеловать его, но не целует. Тони измученный, похудевший, а его костюм больше похож на собранного по частям Франкенштейна. Стив хватает его за руку, сцепляет пальцы на правой руке, не давая щиту окончательно упасть на землю, и поднимается на ноги, забывая про всю боль.

— Тогда тебе понадобится щит.

Тони кивает, не противится, понимая, что бесполезно. У них нет плана, нет сил и, по правде сказать, шансы на победу ничтожно малы. Но Стив знает, что вместе они способны преодолеть всё, что угодно.

— Давай как в старые добрые времена, — шепчет Тони.

— Вместе, — не задумываясь, отвечает Стив.


End file.
